Saving Keith: Shorties
by LePugly
Summary: Little side stories, AU of Saving Keith: Traveling with Death. All for Fun, Fluff and...Friends... Rated mature for sexual content, swearing, and stupidness)
1. The Real Slim Shady

**One of my little extras that wouldn't fit into the regular story of Saving Keith:Traveling with Death. Hope you all love it. This one is based on the later version of Kate and Max. Thus some light fluff as the call it. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Max sat in the console area still in the clothes he had slept in. Much to his displeasure he had been picked up by the Doctor last night along with Katelyn. Max had protested coming not wanting to see his best friend fawn over the time lord, but Katelyn practically dragged him into the TARDIS. Though he may have been dragged on to the TARDIS he was not going to take part in any of their adventuring, as Katelyn would call it. Max thought it more as troublemaking than a luxurious trip.<p>

So now he sat, relaxing in the captain's chair of the TARDIS drinking what he hoped was coffee, while watching the TARDIS' monitor. It was a bunch circles and blips but it was interesting, and calming. Or at least had been.

"Don't be smiling like that, your still in trouble." Katelyn said as she entered the TARDIS, followed by a smug looking Doctor.

"I didn't do anything, besides I should be the angry, she was there for you." He pulled her close to him seductively. "I was quite jealous, the way she looked at was down right sinful." The way the Doctor's voice purred seductively at her, made Max wanna throw up.

"No, her lack of clothes was sinful. Bet the bitch is regretting it now." Katelyn growled at him, looking very pleased with herself.

"You didn't have to throw her out, we could of-" The Doctor was interrupted by the sound of Max kecking.

"Yeah stop there, no more." Max said looking sickened by the two.

"Out of all the times I had to watch you flirt with a girl, this is justice." Katelyn grinned evilly at him.

"Yeah mine weren't a thousand's of years old." He argued.

"Oh yeah, they were what sixteen?" Katelyn laughed as Max shot her a death glare.

"Enough, you two." The Doctor said letting go of Katelyn and stomping up the steps to the console. "Like foul-mouthed children you are."

He turned his back to Max as he toyed with the console. Missing Max mouth the word geezer to Katelyn, who replied with a one finger salute.

"Now Max, it is about time I let you decide where to go. So where will it be?" The Doctor asked as Katelyn joined them near the console. "And do be a spoil sport and say home."

"Disneyland is always an option." Katelyn said sitting in Max lap, trying to piss him off more.

"Get of me, like I don't know what been near that moments ago." Max shoved Katelyn off his lap making her land roughly on glass floor of the console. "And who would want to go to a theme park when there are so many other choices.

"Thank you, I knew I liked you Matthew." The Doctor clapped his hands excitedly. "See he understands, so where too?" The Doctor was dancing around the console again, getting the Tardis into space

"How about New Zealand?" Max asked, causing Katelyn to laugh.

"Right Ne- What?" The Doctor stopped himself mid spin. "Why on earth do you want to go there?"

"Oh just a little hole in the ground I want to see, can we visit it say around early two thousand and one?" Katelyn was still laughing as the Doctor was still staring at Max confused.

"What's so funny?" He asked her.

"It's Hobbiton," Katelyn said trying to stop her giggling. "I'm a Potterhead, he's a Hobbit."

"It's Tolikenist, and bitch please I got that elf swag." Katelyn rolled her eyes at the fool.

"You two are impossible." The Doctor groaned hitting his head on the console.

It was then the TARDIS' phone rang. The Doctor glared at the pair as he answered it.

"Yes this is he..." The Doctor answered after listening to the other person on the line. "He did so sorry, well I... really?" The Doctor stopped glaring at them, and instead was smiling again. "I'll be right there." He hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Katelyn asked first.

"Friend in need of some help, should be loads of fun." He answered causing Max to groan.

"Of course." The Doctor chuckled and parked the TARDIS, and rushed to the wardrobe.

"Now, I need you two on your best behavior, I don't want you embarrassing me." He said putting a blue baseball cap on backwards. Katelyn and Max share a look before following the Doctor out of the TARDIS.

* * *

><p>They watch as the Doctor flailed around in the recording booth, as he sung back up for Dizzee Rascal, or as the Doctor called him Dylan. Who was apparently a popular rapper, Katelyn and Max really didn't listen to much music from outside of the States. So the Doctor had to explain why neither of them seemed to impressed with his presence.<p>

"Yeah, us embarrass him." Max whispered to Katelyn, causing her to snort.

"Shut up." She elbowed him in the ribs.

"Alright, that was great Doctor, lets take break." Dylan said holding down a button so the Doctor could hear them in the booth.

"Are you sure, I think it's missing something?" The Doctor said taking off his headphones.

"No, no, it's fine, come on out now." Dylan took let go of the button and turned to the sound guy. "The beats gonna be so loud no one can hear him right?"

"Oh yeah." The sound guy confirmed, watching as the Doctor untangled himself from some wires that had wrapped around his legs while dancing.

"Just saying, Auto-Tune." Max received another elbow in his side.

"How was I, Katie, I know you will give me the truth." The Doctor asked coming into the studio.

"Brilliant, no Fantastic, oh just grand." She said getting up from he chair and hugging him.

"Doctor you mind coming with us got to get you to sign some paperwork." Dylan said as he to got stood.

"Sure," He released Katelyn. " You and Max stay here, no fighting, I will be right back."

"Yes dad." Max replied in a fake sweet voice, and smiled at the Doctor until he was out of the room. "You are so bad." He said turning to Katelyn.

"Again shut up." She looked at what the sound guy was working on. "Is that all him?" She asked looking at the large sound waves on the screen.

"Yup, right mess it is, but nothing I can't fix." He said turning to her. " Greg by the way, and if you want you can give it a go."

"Oh no, I had my choir teacher beg me to stop singing in high school."

"It's true, but you did sing the emo song in front of seventh graders." Max said changing seats to the one Dylan had been in. "Can you use this." He showed Greg his Droid phone.

"Uh sure..." He took the phone examining it curiously.

"I'm not doing it." Katelyn said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Come on we can auto-tune the hell out of it,"He pleaded. " and I will stop bugging you and the Doctor for a week." He added sweetening the pot.

"A month."

"Two weeks."

"Three weeks, and you have to tell me about you and River."

"Deal, but after you do it." He gestured to the booth looking as a cat would after cornering its prey.

"I hate you."

"I know you mean love." He quoted his favorite Marvel anti-hero.

* * *

><p>"All set?" Katelyn asked now wearing the bulky headphones, in the both.<p>

"Oh lets roll like the Tide." Max' s voice said over the speaker in the room. " Oh and Katelyn."

"What?" She said looking at his smug face through the window.

"You shouldn't trust me with picking the music." The song I Need a Doctor played in her ears. Causing her to literally face-palm. "Sing baby!"

"So original, asshole." She begrudgingly waited as they started the song over again, singing only the female parts to the song. Her the pitch was far to high for her to reach and not even auto tune could save her.

"Okay not that one." Max said as the song abruptly stopped. "How about this."

The song Stay starts playing,she gives it her best shot but she didn't now all the words. Max smiled devilishly as he picked another this time just for the heck of it. As soon as Katelyn heard It's Tricky , she started bouncing around singing. Even Greg was laughing at the end of the song.

"Where are the songs from, I haven't even heard some of these." Greg asked looking at the list of songs on the computer.

" Uh, hey how about this one." Max said quickly picking another song.

"Oh Gawd this terrible." Katelyn laughed and started singing the song We Made You by Eminem. "When you walked through the door it was clear to me-" Greg looked shocked not by Katelyn's singing but by the song.

"Um that's not out yet." He stated looking at Max. "Dude cut if off."

"What why?" Max kept his phone out of Greg's reach.

"Dude seriously he is-" The door of the studio opened with a bang as none other than Eminem stood stormed in the room.

"Why the fuck are you playing my shit, man." He yelled as he is followed in by his bouncers and Dr. Dree. Katelyn was obvious to what was happening in the studio as she was singing Eminem's verses as well.

"Sir, he was-" Greg tried to explain.

"Did I say you can talk? No shut the fuck up!" He turned on Max. "You who the hell do you think you are recording over my song." Max stuttered not able to come up with an excuse. "André, get this fool." The biggest bouncer picked Max out of the seat with one hand. And pinned him the wall with a thud. This is when Katelyn saw what was going on."

"Oh Gawd." Katelyn froze like a deer in headlights as she saw exactly what was going on.

"Would someone please tell me, what the hell you punk ass kids think you are doing?" Eminem shouted as he pressed the button for the intercom.

"Sir I- we were..."

"I'm listening bi-"

"Marshall, I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you.."The Doctor's calm but loud voice interrupted as he too entered the studio. "Doctor." He nodded to Dr. Dree before going up to Eminem. "They are with me."

"Oh, listen I'm sorry Doctor, if I had known." It amazed both Katelyn and Max as Eminem seem to cower before the Doctor.

"Yes well now, you do so please put Matthew down, André." The Bouncer did very quickly and backed out of the room entirely.

"Doc I was-"

"My name is not to be shortened, say the whole thing or not at all." The Doctor corrected Eminem as if he was a child.

"Doctor, I was just worried someone was stealing my music."

"It's perfectly fine Marshall, here let me introduce every one." He waved for Katelyn to exit the booth.

"That is Matthew one of my dear homies as you put it." He said gesturing to Max who seemed to be still in shock. And the is Katie my main shortie." He said as Katelyn came to stand at his side. If it hadn't been for the situation at hand she would have definitely slapped him for that.

"I'm sorry miss, I was incredibly rude to you." Eminem apologized. " And might I say you got talent girl."

"Alright no need to lie." She smiled awkwardly looking at all of them. "But Thank you anyways."

"Actually we are recording a song upstairs and I would be honored for you all to come watch." Eminem said to them.

"Oh we would love to right?" The Doctor said happily as Katelyn and Max just looked at each other in fear.

* * *

><p>"I don't believe you." Katelyn said as she and Max happily entered the kitchen of the TARDIS, followed by the Doctor. "They are both Aliens?"<p>

"Yep, Dreedoctrus, and a Eminemsmahl, both species know for vulgar language and fast speaking." The Doctor said as the sat at the little bar as the Dobby the Ood served them tea.

"Unbelievable, well actually believable." Katelyn laughed.

"Explains a lot if you think about it." Max said thoughtfully.

"Oh Gawd you were scared shitless man." Katelyn chuckled. "Where did all your military training go?"

"You get confronted by a celebrity know for be a bad motherfucker and see what you do?"

"She punches them," The Doctor said sipping at his tea. "She punched Donald Trump once because he was making fun of my hair, knocked his right off."

"Sounds like her." Max said smiling, and got up from his seat.

"Where are you going." Katelyn asked.

"A deals a deal, but it doesn't mean I have to watch. Just try to make it to your room this time." Max shuddered, and left the two alone in the kitchen.

"What deal?" The Doctor looked confused.

"Just had what I had to do to get you alone." She smirked and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Wanna see if we can make it to the bed?" She got up slowly, tauntingly, walked to the corridor.

"Run." Was all he said before he gave chasing after his Katie.


	2. Visiting for Christmas: part one

**Here it is the part one of the Christmas Katelyn had been referring to Rose in Starting to Like you chapter. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Don't you looked pleased." Max said mockingly to the very grumpy looking Katelyn that was sitting next to him on her grandparents' porch.<p>

"I have been Doctor free for about two weeks, and how am I rewarded family time." She grumbles watching her cousins play football in the yard in front of the house.

"It's Christmas, you have to visit your family." Max chuckles leaning back in the his the giant porch swing.

"Says the guy whose parents went to New York for Christmas."

"Rednecks and the city." He joked. "Like I knew my Sis would pop out another kid."

"Still, so lucky. Ever where I turn it's the same bull shit." She groaned rubbing her face. "Oh you poor dear cancer, at such a young age. Is it terminal, it's not then why did you stop going to school? Can you still have children?" She imitated many different voices for each question.

"Yeah that blows." Max agreed, looking back to the yard seeing a convertible Shelby Mustang pull into the drive way. "Speaking of blowing." He said seeing a girl getting out of the car.

"Jesus, not her." Katelyn said recognizing her thirty year old cousin, as she walked towards the house.

"Hi Lexie!" Max called waving at the blonde diva of a girl.

"Hello Max." She purred as she came up the steps. "Katelyn." She didn't even try to hide the hatred in her voice when saying Katelyn's.

"Luther." Katelyn said using her real last name, which she knew she hated.

Lexie was related by Katelyn's mother side of the family. Lexie was the devil spawn of Katelyn's Uncle Charlie Luther. Charlie had was the giant geek of the family that taught Katelyn the ways of comic books and many other forms of geekery. He had even named his daughter after his favorite D.C. comics villain, much to his wife's dismay. Though sadly Lexie was did not share the same passion as her father and just like her mother left him as soon as she could. Katelyn had become the daughter that her uncle never had in that time and it was safe to say that her and Lexie did not get along.

"Heard you got cancer." Lexie said flipping her hair dramatically.

"Yep, it's curable unlike bitch-itis."

"Shots fired!" Max yells faking ducking, causing Lexie to roll her eyes and leave.

"I can't believe you slept with that." Katelyn gagged.

"I was weak man, hadn't felt the touch of a woman for so long. A whole week!" Katelyn chuckled slapping Max's hands away from her, as he tried to hug on her.

"Good don't touch me with those disgusting things." She laughed, but stopped when porch door opened to show her grandmother.

"You to stop it before you break the swing, again." Granny ordered them, and they broke apart instantly.

"Sorry ma'am." Max said sheepishly.

"No you two come on inside and help." Granny demanded shutting the door behind her as she went back into the house.

"Your fault." They said in sync before getting up from the swing.

* * *

><p>Katelyn and Max were separated by Granny after discovering that the first job she had given them of decorating the tree with popcorn ended up mostly in there stomach as on the floor. She found that separating them actually got more work done so now Katelyn was shucking corn in the kitchen, while Max helped Katelyn father set up the old barn in the back yard. Katelyn's Grandmother was known for her two thing her cooking and her parties. Her grandparents were the most social of the family, and in this small town they knew everyone. Thus, Granny threw the best and largest parties in this town, because she invited the whole town. And Christmas was the big sha bang, because Granny invented not the whole town but also everyone's relatives, including her own.<p>

Katelyn often referred to the Christmas party as her Vietnam, for it was the night see was forced to attend. Which was a horrible thing to force a very antisocial person into doing. Thankfully the past few years she had Max to hide behind, but not even her friend shield can stop them this year. She was the new piece of gossip in this small town, cancer was the almost unheard for some on her age in this town. So she was definitely wasn't going to get any piece in this party tomorrow night.

"Hun, you been staring off into space for a while are you okay?" Granny asked worriedly.

"Sorry just zoned out Gran." She said shaking her head.

"Thoughts on that boy out there I bet." Granny teased.

"What no, Max and I are just friends." Katelyn said her voice squeaking.

"Sure, dear so was Paw paw and I, and you see how that turned out." She teased Katelyn.

"Believe me Granny, we will never turn out that way." Katelyn said sternly.

"So there is someone else." Katelyn turned to see her mother come in the kitchen.

"No, as usual I am forever alone."

"Then care to explain who that man is out there?" Her mother said pointing to the outside window facing the front yard.

Katelyn froze as she saw a man she hadn't seen in two weeks kicking a football around like it was a soccer with her cousin.

"Shit." she hissed under her breath before running outside. "Doctor?"

"Oh hello Katie." He said noticing her standing on the porch. "I don't quite understand this game they say it's football but this ball looks more like an egg." Katelyn cousins all giggle at the Doctor's words.

"Come here right now." She hissed pointing at the ground next to her.

"But I wanna play." The Doctor whined.

"Now!" Katelyn said through gritted teeth, and the Doctor hoped to it, straightening his bow tie. "What are you doing here?"

"I was invited, lovely chap your Grandfather." The Doctor said amused.

"Oh my god, why did he do that?"

"He asked me if I knew you and I said yes I'm your Doctor. The he started calling me Stephen." The Doctor said smiling

"You-stupid, he thinks you are my real doctor." She groaned.

"But I am?"

"I- I can't. I can't even begin to tell you how angry I am."

"By the way what Christmas is this, two thousand and twelve judging by your appearance." He said looking her up and down.

"You don't even know what year it is!"

"Sort of crashed, again. Tardis is fine, just rearing herself down the road in a cotton field." he said pointing behind him.

"Well you can head back that way, because I have enough to deal with right now." Katelyn ordered putting her hands on her hips.

"Katelyn, aren't you goin' to introduce your friend?" Katelyn sighed hearing her mother ask from behind her.

"He's-" Bur before Katelyn could say anymore the Doctor stepped around her greeting her mother.

"Hello I'm the Doctor." He said shaking her mother's hand.

"I'm sorry Doctor who?" Katelyn face-palmed knowing her mother would fall right into that trap.

"Just the Doctor, thank you." Katelyn's mother was not having it, as an answer.

"Yes but what is your name?" Katelyn decided to intervene before this got ugly.

"His name is Doc, and his last name Thor but the 'h' is silent cause he is british. His parents thought it quite clever when naming him." Katelyn said pulling an explanation out of thin air.

"Oh british, how fancy." Her mother said buying into Katelyn's story. "So how do you know my daughter?"

"Well she just popped into my life one day, and we have been mates ever since."

"Mates really?" Her mother gives Katelyn a look.

"No, uh..." Katelyn was panicking now not able to explain.

"Come in, Doc Thor , I wanna hear all about how exactly my daughter and you met." Her mother said leading the Doctor into the house leaving a shocked Katelyn standing on the porch.

* * *

><p>"Hey you won't believe is in the cotton field." Max said coming into the kitchen, talking to Katelyn who was sitting in at the bar. "It's that piece of shit police box. Someone must of thrown one out there." He said grabbing a hot chocolate from the counter before joining her at the bar.<p>

"Oh I doudt it." It was then that Max saw the Doctor sitting on the couch in between Granny and Katelyn's mother, flipping through a photo album.

"You have got to be shitting me." Max's cheerful expression drops seeing the bow tie clad Doctor.

"I shit you not." Katelyn said taking sip from her coffee mug. "They love him, they don't even questioned half crap he says. They think he is my secret boy toy or something. "

"What happened to them thinking it was me?"

"Really that's what you are worried about. If he can spill the beans about us traveling with him in space."

"Like they will believe him." Though Max started to look a little worried by her words.

"Where are you staying, Doc Thor?" Granny asked him.

"Oh just in my Tardis but she is being repaired right now."

"You sleeping in you car?" Katelyn's mother asked, as Katelyn banged her head on the counter. "Oh hun, we have plenty of room here, isn't that right Granny."

"Of course anything for a friend of Katelyn's." Max almost spit out his hot chocolate at Granny's words.

"She never treats me like that." He hissed to Katelyn under his breath.

"This is not going to end well." Katelyn said her voice muffled because of the counter.


	3. Visiting for Christmas: part two

**More Christmassy goodness!**

* * *

><p>It was of course after Katelyn said this that Lexie decided to make her grand appearance.<p>

"You got any beer?" She asked as she walked into the kitchen her nose barely an inch from her phone as she went to the fridge behind Katelyn and Max.

She had changed from her original attire to a pair of white leggings and a black tank top, which would have been considered decent if not for the oink underwear showing through her apparel.

"I think it's further in the back of the fridge" Max told her and earning a slap from Katelyn who had caught him ogling Lexie's rear.

"There is no beer in the house and you know it." Katelyn told her not so warmly.

"What you mean like it's in the shed?" Lexie looked out the window at the very beautiful day outside in disgust.

If there was one thing Katelyn and Lexie had in common it was there distaste for the outside world. Unfortunately their common hatred would not bring them any closer as cousins.

"Uh, like I mean we don't drink." Katelyn answered back in an annoying voice.

"I'm not getting through this visit sober." Lexie groaned and slammed the door to the fridge before turning her attention to the pair. "I mean what type of party is it going to be if you don't serve beer."

"One for the whole family, but you wouldn't know that would you since you never show up for them." Katelyn again lashed out at her cousin.

"Exactly what do you need from him this time, Luther? Money for your nose job?" Max asked, joining in on the anti-Lexie comments

"Oh please unlike her, I can afford my hospital bills instead of begging the rest of the family to pitch in." Lexie snapped back, surprising Katelyn. "So cute the little card they sent out to everyone. Please help us save our little girl."

"You lying whore!" But before Katelyn could lung herself at Lexie, she was stopped by the Doctor's voice.

"Well I think I heard quite enough out of you." He said as he grabbed Lexie's Arm and dragging her out of the kitchen and forcing her to sit on the couch he had occupied moments ago. "You know I had given you the benefit of the doubt but oh no! She apparently sugar-coated you, you, you she devil. I've met Daleks with more compassion than you!" The Doctor shouted angrily at the blonde.

"Who the fuck do you think you are!" Lexie shouted back

"I'm the Doctor, but you can call me the man who will make your life a living hell if I ever, Ever! here you so much as breathe a badly in her direction." The Doctor pointed behind him at the stunned looking Katelyn, that was viewing this entire event from the kitchen opening.

"Exactly how you gonna stop me weirdo." Lexie laughed in the Doctor's face.

"Look in my eyes these are old eye. These eyes have seen many of things, horrible things, but I believe I can stand to see one more." He told her in an eerily calm voice as he stared into her eyes unblinkingly.

"Doctor?" Katelyn spoke, making the Doctor break the strange stare down he had been giving Lexie.

"Right yes, you to come with me." He said in a cheery voice, the exact opposite it was just seconds ago, and rushed past the pair to the back door of the house that lead to the barn.

Katelyn and Max followed swiftly after the Doctor, only sparring a glance at the frightened Lexie. They soon found the Doctor was leading them to the fields where he apparently parked the TARDIS.

"Woah Doc, we can't leave." Katelyn said as she and Max stopped just outside the TARDIS doors.

"Yes you can it will only be a second." The Doctor said waving for them to come in. "Time machine remember."

"Oh yeah I remember alright, I also recall you barely get right every blue moon." Max said crossing his arms in front f his chest. "It's two days Doctor you can't stay in one place willingly for two days?"

"Of course I can but how am I to get you your gifts?" He told hem obviously trying to bribe them. Which seemed to work for Katelyn as she stepped through the TARDIS doors.

"Nope." Max said as he pulled her back out of the TARDIS. "You are getting worse."

"Suck it, Max." Katelyn snapped at him.

"No you Suck it." He replied back, before they sang the 'Suck it' together nuch like their favorite dou did in the tv show Psych, utterly confusing the Doctor as they both laughed.

"Are you two done?"

"Oh we have only just begun, Doc." Katelyn said smiling at the time lord. "But yes we are done at this moment and are going to be p[roper adults and hide from our chores."

They both turned in sync away from the TARDIS an marched to the road away from the house followed by a disgruntled Doctor.

"We should totally binge on some episodes after dinner." Max said thoughtfully ignoring the Doctor as he complained about the pair in front of him.

"I was thinking more along the lines of Jingle all the Way." Katelyn reminded him of their favorite holiday flick.

"Ah yah, we need to go watch it, watch it now." He imitated Schwarzenegger horribly but Katelyn laughed all the same.

"You could have met Schwarzenegger!" The Doctor shouted.

* * *

><p>Katelyn and Max were not so lucky in their attempts of hiding from their chores as they were caught by Granny moments after they entered the house.<p>

"I told you we should have went up the lattice." Katelyn said to Max as she set the table for dinner while Max and the Doctor were cutting out snowflakes.

"Why am I doing this, don't you have tons of little minion relatives that could be doing this?" Max asked referring to the many children running around outside in the front lawn.

"I for one am enjoying this." The Doctor said showing them his very detailed and complex looking snow flake.

"How did you... You know what I don't care I'm gonna move some tables in the Barn." Max said tossing the child safety scissors behind his as he got of the floor and made his way outside. "Like a man, should!" He shouted at them before shutting the door behind him.

Katelyn simply chuckled shaking her head at her friends stupid actions. The Doctor on the other hand was not amused by Max's actions. He knew this was an early version of his Katelyn, but still felt very jealous of the attention she was giving her so-called best friend. The Doctor had wanted to see her for so long and now with her, he found himself feeling out-of-place in her life.

"Hey Doc, I don't think Granny wants microscopic snow flakes." Katelyn said bringing the Doctor' attention to what was left of the snowflake he had worked on.

"Sorry." He apologized and started on another piece of paper.

"Why don't you take a break from that and help me get the fancy cups down." Katelyn gestured to a box on the fridge. "You're tall enough not to need the stepping stool, unlike me."

The Doctor beamed before fetching the said cups, suchlike an eager puppy, Katelyn had suppressed her urge to pet his floppy hair as he stood before her showing her the box like it was a treasure chest.

"I swear." She chuckled taking a few cups out of the box and placing them in their respective places.

"Is this what all american Christmases are like? Children playing hand egg outside, grown ups decorating, and cooking." The Doctor asked her.

"Some what, most families just watch movies and just celebrate in the morning, but not my family. Spend all Christmas Eve fixing up the party, open presents at the crack of dawn, continue cooking, and then party till it's no longer Christmas." Katelyn explained to him as he followed her around the table.

"You don't sound to enthused by this." The Doctor commented.

"Yeah not exactly, my cup of tea. Rather spend the day playing with whatever new toy I get, not socializing."

"You never had a problem with it before." The Doctor argued.

"These are people I went to highschool with, or they know me from my grandparents." She finished setting the table and turned to the Doctor. "You know the more I talk about it the more I want to get in the TARDIS."

The Doctor smiles devilishly and tosses empty box on the couch.

"I do believe I left your present somewhere in Italy." He told her taking her hand as they both ran to the field.


	4. Visiting for Christmas: part three

It was past midnight, all through the house was silent as the Keith family slept. Well all except their one guest, Max. Who sat at the kitchen table watching the ticking tail of the Kit-Cat clock swish back and forth while time passed. He was on his third cup of coffee when he heard the wheezing noise of the TARDIS landing once again. It was soon followed by the creaking of the back door opening as Katelyn and the Doctor entered the house both talking animatedly about their adventure.

"It was so beautiful, it looked just like the game." Katelyn gushed as she went past the kitchen to the living area, taking no notice to Max.

"You do realize that the game is based on Italy, not the other way around." The Doctor corrected as he went after her, but froze when he saw Max sitting at the table.

"I know, I know, but it's all I have to compare it to. That and pictures." She could be heard rummaging in the living room, before moving back tot the kitchen. "Which by the way, why the hell did you cover my eyes when I tried to see David. It's not like I haven't seen-" Her argument halted as she to finally saw Max sitting at the kitchen table.

"Please continue, I would absolutely love to hear what you did why I ate dinner alone with your family." He said glaring over the rim of his cup.

"Shit." Katelyn sighed, and sat down at the table as well.

"Just what were you thinking? Did you not think that your family wouldn't notice your sick ass up and left without a word." Max said letting his cup thud back on to the table.

"Max please it-" The Doctor tried to talk but stopped as Max spoke again.

"I don't believe anything you have to say will help right now, Doctor. Why don't you just have seat an enjoy some coffee." Max said standing up from the table letting the Doctor have his spot as he fixed coffee for all of them.

That sat there quietly, as the clinking of glass echoed in the room. Katelyn looked fearfully towards the Doctor, who was pulling an ultimate poker face now. This only meant she was going to receive the full force of Max's anger.

"So you let him take you to Italy?" Max asked placing a cup in front of the Doctor. "In the Renaissance era right?" He thumps her coffee before her making her flinch.

She knew Max would never hurt her, but his anger still made her on edge. He sat ruffly between them sipping on his scorching hot coffee.

"Do you know what is in Renaissance Italy, plagues!" He glared at the two of them. "Forget about having cancer, lets go get boils, a festering wounds!"

"Max, that would happen the Tardis would protect her from any diseases." The Doctor argued.

"The tell me if that was true why didn't you come and get her when she was first sick." Max hissed back.

"It doesn't work like that, and you know it." Katelyn told Max heatedly.

"I don't care you shouldn't risk it anymore than you have too."

"Fine, I'll try to remember that the next time, I'm given the chance to leave my overbearing family. Where half of them are already waiting on my funeral." They could see tears roll down Katelyn's face. "What you didn't think I heard them?"

"What are you on about?" The Doctor asked, bristled by Katelyn's sudden shedding of tears.

Max dropped his gaze knowing all to well what she had heard. During their time away it was clear that a large part of the Keith family considered Katelyn a walking corpse. It wasn't her fault the family loved her, but with her mother's side losing every other family member to disease or cancer; it hadn't been such a surprise for Katelyn to be diagnosed at all.

"So tell me Max would you have stayed, if it was you that everyone was waiting to keel over within a year." Katelyn asked her best friend, the one person she trusted to have her back today.

"Yes." Max answered truthfully, leaning back in his chair.

"Alright so are we done being angry at each other now?"

"Almost, you have one more thing to do before I let you off the hook." Max grinned nodding at the cup sat infront of them.

"What?" The Doctor asked still confused as to what was going on.

"The ultimate punishment extra dark coffee with no sugar and cream." Max said an evil grin plastered on his face.

"I hate you." Katelyn grumbled looking into her cup and seeing the purely black coffee.

"No you don't." Max chuckled. "Now drink up, it only get's worse when it's cold."

Reluctantly they both took the coffee to their lips and drank their first sip. The Doctor didn't do so well as he almost spat it out on Max in the first second. Katelyn having been punished this way before a few times, was drinking it to her best ability. Once both had finished, Max stood taking the cups from them.

"I told them you guys went out to pharmacy, because you need more nausea medicine. You guys can work on the rest of your lie while I take a nap." Max announced to the cheerfully tossing the cups in the sink and leaving them alone in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Apparently Max was an evil genius in disguise, as it turned out the Doctor was not so used to coffee as one would think. Thus Katelyn had to spend the day basically babysitting a hyper active child, well a hyper active child on steroids compared to the Doctor's usual habits. The whole day she had to keep him from destroyingrecreating anything in the household. Luckily her Uncle Alex (Luther) found the Doctor quite interesting and managed to keep him busy long enough for her to change as her mother ordered. Her mother had assembled a very church like outfit with a pink sweater over a white blouse and a floral skirt, which matched her Granny's couch all to well.

"I hate you." Katelyn caught herself grumbling to Max again as they meet in front of the barn.

It would seem all the work Katelyn had done on keeping the Doctor was for nothing as they looked at the interior of the barn. It was way over the top, with white clothe draping from the rafter and string lights dangling between them. The few tables the had where decorated with mason jar candles, on white table clothes. Their was even a band now standing on a platform in the back.

"Do they look familiar to you?" Max asked looking at the band that was having a sound check.

"Lady Antebellum, that's who they remind you of, Matthew." The Doctor said, jumping down from the rafters to stand in front of them. "That's cause they are."

"Are they here willingly?" Katelyn asked seeing the band's scornful glare at the Doctor.

"Well..."

"Take them back."

"But I worked hard on getting them here." The Doctor whined.

"You can't abduct people, Doc! Can't you resist your alien urges for one day."

"That speciesist!" The Doctor argued, clearly offended.

Their arguing went on until, finally the Doctor agreed to pay them for their time. With that out-of-the-way they were able to enjoy the party. Well the Doctor anyways as Katelyn and Max hid away from the family and friends for a good part of the night. It wasn't until a few drunken guest forced the away from their corner spot did they finally join the party.

"Ah, fuck it." Max laughed grabbing Katelyn's hand and dragging her to the dance floor.

With the Lady Antebellum done for the night, Uncle Alex took over the DJ-ing the music. A great change of pace as he choose more modern taste than the dreadful country that had played.

"Mind if I cut in?" The Doctor asked after the last song finished.

"All yours, that blonde has been watching me all night." Max shouted back as the song Walkie Talkie Man started up. "Good choice to she likes this song."

"Understatement of the century!" Katelyn shout jumping up and down to the music like a maniac.

To her surprise the Doctor jumped along, and continued to jump along with her the rest of the night until she felt that dreaded tightening in her throat. Not wanting to disappear in front of the few guest that remain, Katelyn rushed outside.

"What's wrong?" The Doctor asked having followed her outside.

"Guess I got to go meet you somewhere else." She manage to say before she was sent off into the vortex once again.


End file.
